


Creampie

by sweetpineapplepizza



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Begging, Come Eating, Creampie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpineapplepizza/pseuds/sweetpineapplepizza
Summary: Day 7 of kinktober- creampie. As I said before, I won't be doing all of the kinktober prompts!





	Creampie

It took a lot of convincing, but not having a rubber covered dick inside Dean made it all worth it. 

 

“Fuck, Seth,” Dean groaned, hips stuttering against Seth’s. They were both close to orgasm, sweat dripping down their temples and heavy breathing filling their ears. 

 

Now, Dean knew how hard it was convincing his loving boyfriend to fuck him raw like this, almost bent in half and drowning in pleasure. All he had to do was make him finish inside him, that’s all Dean wanted. 

 

“Seth Seth Seth,” Dean panted his partner's name repeatedly, his legs tightening around his waist. “Please, please cum in me.” 

 

Seth groaned, caught in the moment and all his sense of logic was thrown out the window. “Fuck, that’s hot.” 

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Dean begged, thighs straining as Seth pulled him closer. “I’m gonna cum.” 

 

Seth’s hips were on autopilot, slapping against Dean’s. He chanted cum, cum cum, like it was the only word he could say or comprehend. 

 

Dean let out a strained gasp as he felt his balls clench, releasing hot spurts of cum across his stomach. Seeing the display in front of him, Seth exploded his load in Dean’s clenching hole. 

 

The feeling sent Dean into a frenzy, the added factor of his recent orgasm made him squirm in delight. Feeling the warm liquid shoot into his ass felt like heaven to him. 

Seth didn’t pull out for a while, panting on top of Dean with a small smile on his face. “Shit,” Seth panted, slowly pulling out of Dean’s hole. “Let me see it.” 

 

Dean opened his legs back up, watching Seth with tired eyes. Seth’s mouth watered when he saw the white liquid seep out of the tight ring of muscles, clenching and unclenching as the liquid dripped further down his crack. 

 

A growl emerged from Seth’s throat, prodding his tongue out to catch his own dripping semen. Dean gasped, gripping his partner’s damp hair tightly. 

 

Yeah, he’s definitely gonna have Seth do this again. 


End file.
